


You're Gonna Miss Me When I'm Gone

by Gaby007



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Mortality, Parent-Child Relationship, Spoilers for Carry On
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaby007/pseuds/Gaby007
Summary: Ton père est Samuel Winchester, ton père est mourant, et tu n'es pas prêt à dire au revoir. Pourtant, il faudra bien.
Relationships: Sam Winchester & Dean Winchester Jr
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	You're Gonna Miss Me When I'm Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Avant toute chose, ceci est une tentative de me décharger des émotions suscitées en moi par la fin de Supernatural en tant que série télévisée que j'ai suivi pendant sept ans de ma vie. Merci de votre compréhension et de votre respect.
> 
> Aussi, cette réflexion est dédiée à ma mère, une femme dont la fragilité humaine s'est abattue sur sa famille comme une tonne de briques. Maman, il faudra t'abstenir de mourir pour l'instant, tes enfants ne sont pas prêts à te dire au revoir.
> 
> Mais qui est jamais prêt à le dire ?

C'est étrange, comme la nature humaine est allergique aux fins. Les commencements, ça va, tout le monde adore, tout le monde s'extasie devant, mais quand il s'agit de finir, de refermer le livre, d'éteindre la télévision ? Subitement, les gens renâclent. Ils traînent des pieds. Ils ne veulent pas lâcher prise.

Tu peux comprendre. Tu n'aimes pas les fins non plus. Surtout pas celle qui te pend au nez, que tu vois venir depuis plusieurs années déjà.

Ça a commencé lorsque ton père a dû aller se faire opérer pour le cœur. Il a dit que tout irait bien, et c'est vrai que l'opération s'est passée à merveille, mais le mal était fait. Ton père pouvait avoir une fin. Ton père n'était plus invincible.

Tous les enfants pensent que leurs pères sont des héros capables de pulvériser les monstres qui sortent du bois, mais tu dois être l'un des très rares à avoir eu un exemple véridique, un dont la légende n'était pas imaginaire. Tu es le fils de Samuel Winchester, l'homme qui a regardé droit dans les yeux le Paradis et l'Enfer et leur a dit non.

Il n'y a pas réellement eu de grand déclic concernant le fait que les aventures de jeunesse qu'il te racontait pour te mettre au lit étaient réelles, pas de grande prise de conscience, c'est juste quelque chose qui allait de soi. Le ciel est bleu, l'eau mouille, ton père est un héros.

Mais le truc avec les légendes, ce qu'elles oublient toujours de préciser, c'est que le héros finit inévitablement par décliner. Par devoir partir. Et ça…

Bien sûr que la mort imminente de Sam Winchester est une tragédie, mais pour toi, c'est tellement plus que cela. Ce n'est pas juste le titan des chasseurs qui va quitter ce monde, c'est ton père, et ceci est autrement plus difficile à avaler.

Tu ne veux pas avoir à dire au revoir, c'est égoïste mais c'est comme ça. Tu veux que ton père et ta mère continuent à se disputer au sujet du menu, tu veux qu'il continue à te promener en voiture d'un bout à l'autre des États-Unis, tu veux qu'il continue à ne pas comprendre pourquoi tu te passionnes tant pour les films de super-héros.

Tu veux ça, tellement qu'une boule se forme dans ta gorge et que tes yeux se brouillent alors que tu vois la santé de ton père se dégrader au fur et à mesure. Que tu le vois perdre son souffle avec de moins en moins d'effort. Que tu le vois perdre l'énergie de se lever du lit.

Tu vois que ça le fatigue, de décliner comme ça petit à petit. Tu sais qu'il n'a pas peur de mourir, après toutes les fois où il a déjà enduré le processus, il a l'habitude, il sait comment ça se passe. Et surtout, il est attendu là-haut, et par une vraie foule : il y a pépé et mémé Winchester, il y a oncle Bobby et son ami Rufus, il y a Castiel et Ash, il y a Ellen et Jo, et surtout il y a ton oncle Dean.

Et pourtant, Sam Winchester persiste sur Terre, et tu sais pourquoi : c'est à cause de toi. C'est parce que ton père s'inquiète de te laisser derrière, et ça te réconforte égoïstement, parce que tu ne veux pas le perdre. Tu ne veux pas lui dire au revoir.

Et pourtant il faudra bien, parce que tu n'es pas aveugle, et plus ça continue, plus ton père devient une ombre, un reflet transparent de l'homme qu'il a été, et bientôt il ne sera même plus ça, et tu l'aimes trop, tu l'estimes trop, tu l'admires trop pour lui faire ça.

Tu tiens trop à ton père pour ne pas le laisser partir, c'est contradictoire mais c'est comme ça. Il ne s'agit pas de toi, il s'agit de lui. Sam Winchester a vécu tout ce qu'il pouvait vivre, que peut-il encore faire si ce n'est refermer le livre de sa vie ?

Tu n'es pas prêt, tu doutes que tu seras jamais prêt, et malgré ça, tu ravales la boule dans ta gorge et tu lui dis enfin les mots qu'il attendait, la formule magique pour signaler le bout du chemin, la fin du voyage.

« Papa… c'est bon. Tu peux y aller. »

Et il s'en va.

Les gens n'aiment pas les fins, et tu ne fais pas exception à la règle, et pourtant, accepter que ton père prenne fin, laisser cette fin avoir lieu, c'était la dernière chose que tu pouvais faire pour lui, la dernière aventure à vivre avec lui.

Tu ne le voulais pas, mais il a fallu lui dire au revoir.


End file.
